Games per Jaar
70's 1979 * The Shire * Ringen * Middle-Earth (Dendron Amusements) 80's 1981 * Lord of the Rings (TRS-80 Model I) * LORD 1982 * Schadowfax * Moria * The Hobbit 1983 * Ring of Doom * The Dungeons of Moria * Colossal Adventures * Adventure Quest 1984 * Dungeon Adventure * Ringmaster * Mario * Der Kleine Hobbit 1985 * Bored of the Rings * Lord of the Rings: Game One * The Mines of Moria * The Forest of Fear 1986 * The Fellowship of the Ring Software Adventure * The Boggit * Thror's Ring * The Ring of Doom * The Iron Prison * Jewels of Darkness * An Everyday Tale of a Seeker of Gold * 1987 * Bulbo and the Lizard King * Assault on Dolni Keep * The Hunt for the Ring * Quest of Erebor * Return to Moria * Haradwaith 1988 * Fuddo and Slam * Shadows of Mordor * Genesis * The Bridge of Catzad-Dum * War in Middle-Earth 1989 * Retarted Creatures and Caverns * Crack of Doom Software Adventure * Bilbo * The Tolkien Trilogy * Belegost 90's 1990 * Middle-Earth Play-By-Mail * The Lord of the Rings Volume I * Riders of Rohan 1991 * Lord of the Rings (Mah Jongg) * VikingMUD * NannyMUD * Elendor * Angband * El Señor de los Anillos, Parte I: La Communidad del Anillo (Libro 1) 1992 * The Lord of the Rings Volume II: The Two Towers * MUME: Multi Users in Middle-Earth 1993 * Nemesis * The Lord of the Rings MUSH * Morgul * Hobbit - The True Story 1994 * Mozart MUD * Quovadis * The Lord of the Rings & The Two Towers 1995 * Mirkwood * Tolkien Trivia * Middle-Earth: The Riddles * The Lord of the Rings Volume I * Lord of the Rings Volume I / Seigneur de la Bague Volume I 1996 * Kingdom O' Magic * Elendor Refugee MUX * The Two Towers * Beleriand 1997 * Bilbo Slider Puzzle * Tolkien WordSearch * Lord of the Rings: The Duel * The Burning Eye 1998 * Mordor 1999 * Akallabeth MUSH * Return of the Shadow, or Arda, the Fourth Age * Mines of Moria * Mines of Moria II: The Escape Out * Mines of Moria III 00's 2000 * Manic Miner: The Hobbit * Jet Set Willy: The Lord of the Rings * EgoAdventure * Quest for Mordor 2001 2002 * Vivendi's The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring * EA's The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers 2003 * EA's The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King * Vivendi's The Hobbit * The Lord of the Rings: The War of the Ring 2004 * The Lord of the Rings: The Third Age * The Lord of the Rings: The Third Age (GBA) * The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-Earth 2005 * The Lord of the Rings: Tactics 2006 * The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-Earth II * The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-Earth II: The Rise of the Witch-King 2007 * The Lord of the Rings Online: The Shadows of Angmar * Midden-aarde MUD 2008 * The Lord of the Rings Online: The Mines of Moria 2009 * The Lord of the Rings: Conquest * The Lord of the Rings Online: Siege of Mirkwood Coming Soon... * The Lord of the Rings: Aragorn's Quest (Lente 2010) * The Lord of the Rings: War in the North (Onbekend) Nooit Uitgegeven * The Lord of the Rings: The Treason of Isengard * The Lord of the Rings: The White Counsil Onbekend * Not Lord of the Rings (?1987?) * The Balrogian Trilogy (?1989?) * Middle-Earth (?1991?) * Carrion Fields * Hairy Toes * Nameless MUD * RealmsMUD * The Tolkien Affair *